Por que no Importaba
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: "Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer", entonces Itachi se cuestiono ¿Hasta donde podrian perderse sus estandáres? Reto: Con una frase. Día: 15 de febrero.


_Titulo: _**_"Por que no Importaba"_**_**  
**Frase:_**_"Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer" _**  
_Autor**: Plutarco.  
**Autor del fic:** Tanuki Sempai.  
**Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_

_**Reto: "Con una Frse Basta".**_

_***~"Porque no Importaba"~***_

_**...**_  
**_.._**

**_.  
_**

Itachi chasqueo los dedos al oír el timbre que avisaba que las clases acaban y daban inicio al fin de semana, tomo su morral hasta posarlo en su hombro, camino entre las chicas mientras declinaba fríamente las invitaciones de salir en grupo ha algún festejo. Miro con neutralidad al final del pasillo, mientras una extraña calidez embriagaba su ser camino retomando su camino a la salida del lugar. Se detuvo al escuchar la risa de aquel joven que no soportaba y viceversa, inconscientemente apresuro el paso lo menos que quería era iniciar una discusión con aquel rubio. Mas no sucedió puesto que Deidara paso a su lado como zombi en vida, aquel chico menor que el al cual había conocido por accidente, el cual se había quedado embelezado mirando sus ojos negros y el simplemente lo había ignorado sin importancia. Alzo los hombros y siguió su camino no le interesaba.

-Lo escuchaste Mohemi-chan-Itachi alentó el paso en el instante que caminaba cerca de aquellas dos jóvenes- La madre de Deidara-kun lo abandono y solo dejo una nota-.

-Deidara-san, ha estado todo deprimido- murmuro la otra, mientras tapaba su boca entristecida.

Itachi observo por donde se había ido Deidara, no era sentimentalista ni nada parecido pero sintió la insana reacción de la curiosidad naciéndole por primera vez. Ahora que lo pensaba, Deidara no le caí bien, aunque tampoco caía al grado de desagradarle, y claro estaba que no eran amigos. Deidara era muy distinto a su persona, el agua y el aceite así eran ellos dos _"Se complementan"_ aquella frase le dio de lleno a su cabeza, no quería aceptarlo pero indudablemente se había sonrosado. Su mirada se entrecerró al observar el lugar al que había entrado Deidara.

-Café cosplay- murmuro Itachi, quien por los momentos mantenía una pequeña discusión mental.

-Disculpe honorable extraño- dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que recién le había hablado mientras le dedicaba una mirada vacía- E-esto, no le apetecería entrar a nuestro café-

Su garganta se seco prolongadamente, ladeo levemente la cabeza mientras el aroma de los postres y bebidas le dieron de lleno a su nariz, en pocas palabras no soportaba aquel animado ambiente. Arrastro sus pies hacia una mesa cercana a la puerta, por si necesitaba escapar, se congelo levemente al observar a su compañero de secundaria salir vestido con aquel traje de mayordomo, su negros ojos siguieron cada paso que hacia el joven.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí bastardo?- pregunto Deidara a Itachi, el cual despertó de su letargo- ¿Qué demonios hace s tu aquí Itachi Uchiha?-

-Nada- contesto con simpleza.

-Eres un idiota- Deidara desvío la mirada observando hacia la ventana- ¿Acaso te preocupa lo que comentan de mi en la secundaria?-

-Para nada-

-Que te quede claro Itachi….-Deidara se detuvo al comprender la respuesta de Itachi- ¿H-hablas en serio?-

-Porque me importaría- Itachi tomo el menú entre sus manos- Lo que te pase o deje de pasar no es mi problema-

-Ah…- Deidara sonrío levemente para luego cruzarse de brazos- Me parece bien..-

-Oye Deidara- Itachi miro directamente a al susodicho, el cual se incomodo por la fija mirada del joven -Tráeme un café-

-…Cabeza hueca-

…

Cerro el libro que leía cuando vio a Deidara pasar frente a el de manera rápida, se golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta que estaba actuando como un verdadero acosador. Por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a seguir a Deidara a los lados que iba y de hecho había aprendido cosas muy curiosas sobre le rubio, primero era bastante ruidoso pero eso el ya lo sabia pero a pesar de esa personalidad mantenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo, le gustaba el bakudan y era bastante fácil de avergonzar pero mas importante no mantenía relaciones sentimentales con nadie. Arrugo la nariz al darse cuenta que de hecho, había anotado ese ultimo dato de Deidara, "¿Qué estoy haciendo?.

Observo nuevamente hacia donde estaba Deidara, abrió los ojos levemente al observar como le lanzaban la gorra que usaba en aquel trabajo era fácil decirlo lo acaban de despedir. Itachi se acerco involuntariamente hacia Deidara, observo mas fijamente la situación y al parecer le reclamaban porque había llegado tarde. Deidara comenzó a gritarle al que segundos antes era su jefe, Itachi se mantenía al margen mientras observaba con frialdad la poca atención que el jefe ponía.

-¡Y para que sepan clientes!- Deidara sonrío infantilmente -¡Este tipo no se lava las manos al cocinar!-

Poco basto para que varios clientes salieran por la puerta murmurando que aquel local era un verdadero asco, situación que no le agrado para nada al dueño del lugar. Deidara se cruzo de brazos y desvío la mirada, mientras el jefe alzaba su mano para propinarle un buen golpe al chico mas el golpe nunca llego, ya que había sido detenido por el brazo de Itachi.

-Señor, es de mala educación causar este alboroto- menciono Itachi mientras apartaba la mano del hombre y sacudía su manga- No me vuelva a tocar con sus sucias manos-.

-¡Tu maldito!- murmuro el hombre el cual giro sobre sus talones y se retiro del lugar bastante molesto-¡Ni creas que te pagare Deidara!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oiga viejo! ¡Eso no es justo!- Deidara se acerco a la puerta del local la cual le fue cerrada justo en la nariz.

Itachi observo nuevamente a Deidara, ahora mismo se cuestionaba a el mismo llevaba semanas observándolo, "_Estoy loco" _sacudió su cabeza y retomo su camino pero una gota de agua lo despertó. Estaba empezando a llover, Itachi observo por un rato el cielo y por como se miraba el cielo parecía que llovería por una hora. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, se dirigiría a algún puesto de café, pero antes de que continuara caminando sintió como la lluvia era tapada por un paraguas a su mente llegue la imagen de alguna mujer intentándolo ligar, giro la cabeza para declinar la invitación cuando se topo con aquella rubia melena.

-Empiezo a creer que eres un verdadero acosador- murmuro Deidara mientras hacia un ademán para que caminaran- ¡¿Qué demonios hacías aquí?-

-Nada- y era verdad no hacia nada

-¡Bastardo!- Deidara paro en seco y observo a Itachi que no había cambiado un solo ápice de su expresión neutra y vacía- ¡Tu estas loco!-

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que Deidara paro puesto que quería compra algo. Itachi volvió a observar al joven y se pregunto el porque de su insistente curiosidad de seguirlo Deidara era raro, el era raro pero quería estar ahí con el, observando las miles de caras del joven….porque le gustaban así de simple. No hubo asco, ni negación solo un poco de sorpresa en su rostro según los estándares Uchiha, sabia que se había sonrojado puesto que conocía los cambios de su cuerpo.

Deidara que esperaba su turno para su pedido observo hacia la ventana del local, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al observar a Itachi que mantenía aquella mirada como si anhelara algo con el corazón. Desvío la mirada mientras insultaba al loco de Itachi, alzo levemente la mirada para bajarla rápidamente ¡¿Qué demonios hacia Itachi con esa leve sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. "¡Maldito Uchiha!" grito mientras tomaba los pedidos que recién le entregaban.

-I-Itachi ¿A dónde rayos vas?- pregunto Deidara mientras observaba el suelo

-A ningún lado- contesto con simpleza el joven

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Porque demonios me sigues entonces?-

-No te sigo- Itachi alzo la vista- Paro de llover-

-Perfecto, ¡Odiaba estar junto a ti!- Deidara cerró rápidamente el paraguas, observo de soslayo a Itachi que lo miraba nuevamente. Estaba a punto de decirle a Itachi que ya se iba, pero la mano fría de su no-acompañante lo jalo hacia el lado contrario de la calle. Itachi sostuvo firmemente la muñeca de Deidara.

…..

-¡¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí Itachi?- Deidara golpeaba el brazo de Itachi para que lo soltara

-Nada-

-¡Deja tu fase "cool"!- Deidara jalaba su brazo -¡¿Una feria? ¡¿Una jodida feria?-

Itachi lo miro por un rato con su rostro seria, desvío la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la ruidosa feria. Quien diría que aquel hombre de mirada fría y pocas palabras podía actuar de una manera tan demente. Deidara simplemente se dejo guiar aunque no estaba cómodo con la situación estar junto a Itachi no le desagradaba del todo, quizás y si todo estaba bien podrían llegar a ser amigos.

-¡En que demonios estoy pensando!- grito mientras Deidara le dirija una larga mirada-¡¿Y tu que me ves tanto?-

-Nada, en realidad- Itachi camino hacia unos juegos de puntería mientras el dueño los recibía calurosamente

-Adelante, ¡Adelante jovencito!- en hombre le guiño el ojo a Deidara y luego le ofreció una pelota a Itachi- ¡Vamos chico, debes ganarle un obsequio a esta linda jovencita!-

-Señor, en realidad ella…-Itachi miro con neutralidad al viejo mientras le trataba de explicar que en realidad ella era un el.

-¡Quiero los juegos artificiales!- grito Deidara mientras se apoyaba en la débil madera del local-¡Muévete Itachi!-

El dueño ensancho su sonrisa al escuchar a la animosa "jovencita" y con mas insistencia extendió la brillante pelota hacia Itachi el cual la sostuvo entre sus dedos y sin mucho esfuerzo tumbo las botellas de plástico y ante la atónita mirada de los transeúntes además de la del dueño del local Itachi le entregaba los juegos artificiales a Deidara.

-¡Así se hace Itachi!- Deidara que estaba acostumbrado a los in-esforzados éxitos del Uchiha ni siquiera se inmuto.

Cuando por fin estuvieron alejados del tumulto Itachi volvió a observar a Deidara y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, era cierto que Deidara juraba que lo odiaba pero se sentía bien estar junto aquel chico que era distinto a el porque a el no le costaba admitir que solo Deidara lo hacia salirse de sus estándares normales y actuar de manera irracional.

-¿Por qué no armaste secándolo, cuando te llamaron chica?- Itachi se detuvo y le señalo un lugar para encender los juegos artificiales-Después de todo siempre armas lío cuando te confunden en la secundaria-.

-Mmm…, eso….-Itachi clavo en el suelo el primer juego artificial y desde el suelo le dirigió una larga mirada a Itachi que luego tuvo que bajar- Si eres tu no importa-

-Si soy yo no importa….-Itachi sonrío levemente mientras encendía el primer armatoste para que explotara en pedazos

-Aja, ¡Ven Itachi!-

Deidara jalo a al susodicho y por inercia sus dedos se entrelazaron pero aquello no importo porque a Itachi le gustaba la calida un tanto temblorosa mano del chico y a Deidara no le intereso la razón del ¿Por qué? No quería despegarse del aquel joven. No había que usar la razón para comprender los motivos que llevaron a Deidara a jalar a Itachi haciendo chocar sus miradas, no importo si de hecho era una locura que Deidara, que detestaba Itachi, se pusiera de puntillas y rozara sus labios con los simplones labios de Itachi. Y cuando aquel acto simplemente se alejaba de la realidad no importo que los fríos y largos brazos de Itachi envolvieran a Deidara en un abrazo mas un beso mas lento y delicado.

Y cuando por fin separaron sus bocas no se dirigieron las miradas, porque ambos concordaban con el hecho que era una locura pero le dio igual mantener sus manos entrelazadas mientras los juegos artificiales resonaban con mas fuerza pero que igual que podía escuchar los nerviosos latidos de los dos jóvenes que solo estaba actuando con la mas simple locura albergada en lo mas oscuro de sus mentes.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Debo admitir que al participar en este reto (Gracias Derama17 por incluirme estoy agradecida) Nacieron como 4 historia smas, el problema ninguna se apegaba a la frase, al fin decidi publicar esta...asi que disfrutenla._


End file.
